1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to footrests, and more particularly to footrests for use on wheelchairs.
2. Prior Art
Most wheelchairs are provided with either two attachable footrest assemblies or foot platform footrests, each having one footrest on which the person sitting in the wheelchair can place his or her feet. However, if the person has certain physical disabilities that cause a foot to twitch or spasm it may become difficult for that person to maintain his or her feet on the footrest. This is also true for persons with severe arthritis who have little control over the movement of their legs or feet. To better adapt the use of wheelchairs for such persons certain footrests have been provided with foot stabilizer assembly into which the front part of a person's foot can be placed to provide greater stability to the foot and impede uncontrolled foot movement.
However, there remains a need to convert conventional wheelchair footrests to ones that can better maintain the feet on the wheelchair footrests.